Kelly Seeder and the Magic Kidney Stone
by Ailsa Maelone
Summary: Er, not too good at these things...Its a parody, basically along the lines of H.P, just tweaked around a bit. ^-^
1. The Girl Who Died Momentarily

Disclaimer: Alright, this is going to be a bit different for a disclaimer. Most the characters in this story are actually mine, just based off the characters from Harry Potter. The story line, however, is not mine (that belongs to J.K). I have though 'improved' on it by my standards. Tweaked it here and there. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Fiedler, of number 3 Empryreanview Drive, were happy to say that they were extremely normal, though it is none of your business. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything unusual or bizarre, since they just didn't believe in such tom-foolery.  
  
Mr. Fiedler was the Vice President of a company called Shmunnings, which made the handles on hammers. He was a skinny man with gangly arms and legs and a very thin mustache. Mrs. Fiedler was pudgy, had snowy-white hair and also nearly twice the size of a normal pait of ears (which were very useful for hearing private conversations). The Fiedlers had a rather large daughter named Gale and in their opinion there was no better girl in the whole world.  
  
The Fiedlers had everything they desired, but they also had a secret, and what they dreaded most was that someone would find it out. They didn't want anyone to know about the Seeders. Mr. Seeder was Mrs. Fiedler's brother, but they have hardly heard from each other in years; in fact, the Fiedlers pretended they weren't even related to them at all since her brother and his wife were as nonFiedler as possible. It made the Fiedlers sick to imagine what the neighbors would say if the Seeders arrived at their house. The Fiedlers unfortunately knew that the Seeders had two children as well, a boy about the age of 3 and a new baby girl. This was yet another good excuse for keeping the Seeders away; they didn't want Gale consorting with kids like that.  
  
When Mr. and Mrs. Fiedler woke up on the drab, slatey Thursday our story begins, there was nothing about the overcast sky outside to suggest that unusual and bizarre things would soon be occuring all over the country. Mr. Fiedler whistled to himself as he smoothed away the creases in his dullest gray slacks for work, and Mrs. Fiedler listened intently to outside neighbors while trying to pin a clean diaper onto a wailing Gale.  
  
None of them noticed a small, feathery owl crash into a nearby tree and burst into flames.  
  
At a quarter to eight, Mr. Fiedler picked up his briefcase full of hammer handles, kissed Mrs. Fiedler on the cheek, and tried to pat Gale on the head but missed, because Gale was now having a tantrum and fidgeting and rolling on the changing mat. "Tiny tot," giggled Mr. Fiedler as he left the room. He got into his van and backed out of number three's drive.  
  
It was on the end of the street that he noticed the first sign of something odd -- a cat was getting out of a taxi and paying the driver. For a second, Mr. Fiedler was unaware of what he had seen but when he had become aware of it, he whipped his head around to look again. There was a fuzzy black and white cat standing on the corner of Skyview Drive, but the taxi was gone. What was he thinking? He must have got something in his eye and it tricked him. Mr. Fiedler rubbed his eyes and looked at the cat. It looked right back. As Mr. Fiedler drove away, he watched the cat in his rear view mirror. It was now doing some obscene gesture with its paw -- no, it was scratching itself; cats can't hail taxis and make rude signs. Mr. Fiedler gave himself a shake to get the cat out of his mind. As he drove to the city he thought of nothing except a huge order of hammer handles he was going to get that day.  
  
But on the edge of the city, hammers were driven out of his thoughts by something else. As he sat at the longest stoplight on the way to his office, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of oddly clothed people around. People in capes, men wearing funny hats and even some wearing dresses! Mr. Fiedler couldn't stand people who dressed in bizarre clothes -- the things youth would wear! He guessed it was some ridiculous new fashion. He strummed his fingers on the dash board and his gaze fell on a group of these freakoids standing nearby. They were whispering excitedly to each other. Mr. Fiedler was angered to see that a few of them weren't young at all; why, the woman closest to him had to be older than he was, and wearing a royal-purple cape! The nerve of her! It then occured to Mr. Fiedler that maybe this was some silly prank -- the people were obviously trying to get others to dress like freaks...yes, thats it. The light turned green and a moment later Mr. Fiedler had arrived in the Shmunnings parking lot, with hammers back on his mind.  
  
Mr. Fiedler always sat with his back to the window...that is if he had one. If there were a window in his office, he might have discovered it would have been more difficult to concerntrate on hammer handles that morning. He didn't see the assortment of large birds running (and in some case waddling) through the streets and swooping around in broad daylight, though many people in the street did. Most of them had never seen a bird before in their life and they stared open mouthed (which unfortunatly for some was a big mistake). Mr. Fiedler, however, had a perfectly calm, bird-free morning. He made a couple of nearly important phone calls, yelled a bit, and even fired someone. He was in a very good mood, as he thought he'd get up and walk somewhere for lunch.  
  
He had forgotten all about the people in capes and such until he passed a group of them gathered near the deli he was going to. He glared at them angrily as he walked by. He didn't know why, but they made him feel queasy. This bunch was whispering too. It was on his way back past them, stuffing half of his ham sandwich in his mouth, that he heard a few words of what they were discussing.  
  
"The Seeders, that's correct, that's what I heard--"  
  
"--yes, their daughter, Kelly--"  
  
Mr. Fiedler stopped and choked on his sandwich. Coughing and gagging he looked back at the whisperers as a feelling of dread filled him. He almost said something to the gaggle of freaks but stopped himself by running back to his office.  
  
He shouted at his secretary not to disturb him, picked up the phone, and had nearly finished dialing his home when he changed his mind. Placing the receiver back down, he twirled the end of his mustache around his finger, thinking....No, he was being foolish. Seeder wasn't such an unusual name. He was positive there were plenty of people with the last name Seeder and had a daughter named Kelly. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his neice was named Kelly; he had never seen her before. It might have been Kathy, or Katy. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Fiedler; she'll get upset at any mention of her brother. He didn't blame her -- if he had a brother like that....but all the same, those people in capes....  
  
Working that afternoon was much harder and when he exited the building at four thirty, he was still so concerned about the people with capes, he opended the door right into someone.  
  
"Sorry," he wheezed, as the little man toppled over and it the wall. It was then that Mr. Fiddler realized that the man was wearing a green cape. The man didn't seem at all upset at being knocked into the wall. Quiet the opposite, his face had a wide smile on it when he stood back up and he spoke to him in a fairly deep voice (which was weird since this man was so small), "Do not be sorry, you clumsy fool, for nothing could upset me today! Celebrate, for That-Person is gone at last! Even Buggles such as yourself should party down on this happy, happy day!"  
  
With saying that, the man hugged Mr. Fiedler and kissed his knee, then waddled off.  
  
Mr. Fiedler was shocked and didn't move. He had been hugged and kissed by a complete stranger. He also had been called a Buggle, or something like it. He hurried to his van and sped home, hoping he was crazy, which he never hoped before, because he didn't like crazies.  
  
As he pulled into the driveway of number three, he instantly saw the black and white cat he spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his wife's car. He was sure it was the same cat; it had the same tuft of bright red hair in between its ears.  
  
"Scat!" shouted Mr. Fiedler roughly.  
  
The cat didn't budge. It just gave him an up-yours type of look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Fiedler pondered. Shaking it off, he went inside the house, still not intending on saying anything to his wife.  
  
Mrs. Fiedler had had a wonderfully normal day. She gabbed on during dinner about the neighbors behind them and how Gale had learned a new phrase (Bite me!). Mr. Fiedler continued to act normally. When Gale had been put in her crib, he went into the t.v. room to do what he did best; watch t.v. He went straight to the most boring thing he could find, the evening news.  
  
"And finally, people everywhere have reported that there have been several things flying about that resemble planes but much smaller and they flap their wings to stay aloft. Experts later identifed them as an assortment of birds. Most Peculiar. And now, over to Betsy McMuffin with fashion."  
  
The camera pans over to a woman wearing a flaming-bright red cape.  
  
"Well Ned," said Betsy, "The latest fashion just sprung up this morning which involves people wearing bright funny looking capes and --"  
  
Mr. Fiedler turned of the t.v. furiously and sat on his sofa. Large birds all over America? Strange people wearing silly capes everywhere? And gossip about the Seeders...  
  
Mrs. Fiedler came into the t.v. room carrying a beer for her husband. It was no use, he'd have to say something.  
  
"Um...Pat, honey....you haven't heard from your brother lately...have you?"  
  
Mrs. Fiedler's nostrils flared in surprise and anger. And why wouldn't they? They normally pretend she doesn't have a brother.  
  
"Of course not," she snapped. "What makes you ask such a stupid question?"  
  
"Strange things on the news," he muttered. "Large birds...lots of strange-looking freaks in the city....and well I thought that maybe....it was involved with...his type of people."  
  
Mrs. Fiedler sighed heavily. Mr. Fiedler wondered whether or not he should mention the name 'Seeder.' He decided against it, but instead he asked, "Their daughter -- she'd be about Gale's age now, wouldn't she?"  
  
"Perhaps," she huffed.  
  
"And her name....Kathleen, isn't it?"  
  
"Kelly. I think it's a positively plain and ugly name."  
  
"Mr. Fiedler could feel his stomach twisting now, and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
He didn't say another word and they both went to bed. After Mrs. Fiedler was asleep and snoring (quiet loudly at that), Mr. Fiedler silently snuck to the side window and looked outside. The blasted cat was still there, gazing down the road like it was waiting for someone.  
  
Was he really seeing things like they were? Did all this have to do with the Seeders? If it did...and if it got out that they were related -- never mind...  
  
He snuck back into bed thinking lightly to himself about how they couldn't be involved in all this and that it would never affect them.  
  
But he was so very incorrect.  
  
Though Mr. Fiedler may have eventually fallen asleep, the cat outside didn't bat an eye until nearly one o'clock in the morning.  
  
A man got out of a taxi on the corner of Empryreanview Drive and paid the driver. The cat wiggled its nose and blinked.  
  
This man was something a person would not see on Empryreanview Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old judging by the white in his long hair and the wrinkles on his face. He was wearing long robes, a dark blue cape that dragged on the ground, and high heels. His green eyes were glassy, dulled, and slightly red from behind his small oval glasses. The man's name was Callus Fumbledoor.  
  
Callus Fumbledoor was unaware that he was in a place where anything from his name to his shoes was not welcomed. He was busy looking through all the assortment of pouches that hung on his belt, looking for something.  
  
He at last found what he had searched for. It seemed to be what looked like a silver bong. He put it up to his mouth and took a deep breath. The closest street lamp went out with a small burst of light. He sucked again -- the next lamp faltered into darkness. After each time he inhaled, he would hold his breath for a moment, then exhaled a light colored smoke into the cold night air. Ten times he did this with the Blow-Outer, until the only lights left on the street were the eyes of the cat. This took Fumbledoor by surprise.  
  
"Ack! What the --!" He moved closer toward number three and saw that is was just a lousy cat. He stumbled over and leaned up against Mrs. Fiedler's car.  
  
"Imagine meeting you here, Professor McDonaldal."  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled goofily at the cat, but when he re-opened his eyes he was grinning at a silly-looking man who had poofy bright red hair, the same shade the cat had on its head. He was also wearing a bright golden yellow cape.  
  
"How could you tell it was me?" he asked.  
  
Fumbledoor shrugged. "Dunno, lucky guess."  
  
Professor McDonaldal looked Fumbledoor over and raised an eyebrow. "And I see that you have been celebrating."  
  
".....Celebrating....?" Fumbledoor scratched his head in confusion. Professor McDonaldal huffed haughtily.  
  
"Oh! For the defeat of Sir Immadorkk! Uh..yeah...sure, that's why I've been celebrating...."  
  
"Well everyone is celebrating now, and not being too careful either. Even the Buggels have noticed something is happening. It was on their news today." He jerked his thumb back toward the Fiedler's house. "I saw it."  
  
Fumbledoor shrugged again, "We haven't had anything to party for in a long time...like...at least a week."  
  
"It's been longer than that," McDonaldal said with an eye roll, "A week ago was when you last 'celebrated.' For everyone else it has been about 14 months."  
  
He threw a sharp sideways glance at Fumbledoor, which he caught and put in his cape pocket.  
  
Professor McDonaldal sighed heavily. "It would be a shame for on the day when That-Person seems to be gone finally, all the Buggles find out about us...Do you really think he is gone Callus?"  
  
"It appears that way," mumbled Fumbledoor as he pulled out an enchanted shroom from a purple pouch. He held if out to McDonaldal, offering it to him, but McDonaldal shakes his head in refusual.  
  
"As I was saying, even if That-Person is gone -"  
  
"Ronald, can you call him by his real name?" Its Immadorkk, not That-Person, or He-Who-I-Make-Referance-To-That-Is-Mean-And-Bad or any of that other junk. His name is just Immadorkk." Professor McDonaldal nearly threw up at the second mentioning of Immadorkk's name, but he quickly regained himself.  
  
"Anyway," Fumbledoor continued after taking a bite from his 'pick-me-up,' "There's nothing really that scary about saying Immadorkk's name."  
  
"Yes, but everyone knows that a) you are the only one who scares That-Per -- okay, Immadorkk and 2) you aren't afraid of anything."  
  
"But that's probably because you're always stoned..." Professor McDonaldal muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well that brings me to the point I wanted to ask you...Are the rumors true? About who defeated him and such?" He looked to Fumbledoor anxiously. He desired to know if what people said was true, but he waited to hear Fumbledoor's insight.  
  
"What everyone is saying is that early yesterday morning Immadorkk showed up in Snodbic's Valley. He went after the Seeders. The gossip is that Janean and Mike Seeder are -- are -- dead...."  
  
Fumbledoor hung his head sadly and Professor McDonaldal shrieked and ran to Fumbledoor's arms.  
  
"Mike and Janean..." he sobbed. Fumbledoor rubbed Professor McDonaldal's back soothingly.  
  
"And that's not all," said McDonaldal sniffling as he pulled back, "It was also said he killed little Michael and....Kelly. But -- she couldn't die. He would kill her for a moment, but then she would come back. This is what destroyed him eventually. Immadorkk's power was broken..."  
  
"Yep," said Fumbledoor, "I think she was killed nine or ten times before Immadorkk gave up or blew up or whatever."  
  
"But why did Kelly survive?"  
  
Fumbledoor shrugged once again, then took out a watch. On the face there were numbers one through thirteen and a single hand that didn't move at all. "Nuts," he said, "I keep forgetting this stupid ghetto thing is busted. Oh well, I'll just assume that Zelig is late, he always is. I just hope he hasn't squashed the baby somehow."  
  
He gazed up into the inky sky searching for his assistant while Professor McDonaldal stared shocked at Fumbledoor.  
  
"Why is Zelig bringing her here?! You're not thinking of --"  
  
"I'm giving her to her Aunt and Uncle. Its one of my best ideas ever, and I'm sure she'll be fine; they'll tell her everything when she's older, I've written it all in this note," Fumbledoor held up a dirty and torn napkin.  
  
"But her Uncle and Aunt are horrible!" cried McDonaldal.  
  
"Zip it!"  
  
"But - "  
  
"Zip it. Zip it!"  
  
"But they're - "  
  
"ZIP it!"  
  
Professor McDonaldal sighed angrily and closed his eyes. "Oh well, at least her fame won't be able to go to her head. Everyone will know who she is except for her."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah...Oh! Here comes Zelig!"  
  
From a distance a vrooming sound could be heard and it continued to grow louder until they looked up and a giant tricycle fell from the sky with Zelig sitting behind the bars.  
  
"VROOM VROOM," said the huge person behind it. He stood up showing his true stature. He was about eight feet tall and had so much hair on his face and head that only his eyes were visible.  
  
"Took you long enough," said an annoyed Fumbledoor. "And does Cumulus White know you are borrowing his tricycle?"  
  
Zelig nodded his head, "Yes sir, he does know." As he spoke, his mustache moved to the sound of his voice, making it look very funny when he talked.  
  
Zelig turned around and picked up a pink bundle of sheets. Fumbledoor and McDonaldal moved closer to look at the baby. Inside, barely visible, was a baby girl. She gazed up at them with her large blue eyes and cooed. Underneath her thin blonde hair, a strange looking scar had formed on her forehead in the shape of a curly-q.  
  
"She'll have that scar forever," whispered Professor McDonaldal.  
  
"Well no duh," said Fumbledoor. "Please give her to me Zelig," he said while reaching for the child. During the transfer from Zelig to Fumbledoor, Kelly was dropped and hit the ground.  
  
"Well," said Fumbledoor, "If she survived through Immadorkk, she can live through a little fall."  
  
The three of them laughed as Fumbledoor picked her back up. Zelig patted Kelly on the head one last time, then broke into heavy sobs.  
  
"I can't belive it -- Janean, Mike and even little Mikey dead -- now Kelly has to go live with some of the most normal type Buggles -- its just awful!" wailed Zelig.  
  
"Oh shut up Zelig. She'll be fine," muttered Fumbledoor while placing Kelly on the front porch. He then put the napkin -- er note -- next to her and stepped back with the others.  
  
"Well, that's all. Now lets go paaahhh-tee!" exclaimed Fumbledoor.  
  
Zelig moved over to the tricycle and got on. He made a few vrooming noises before lifting off and disappearing into the night's sky.  
  
Professor McDonaldal nodded to Fumbledoor once more, then turned into the funny little cat and disappeared into a row of bushes.  
  
Taking one last look at Kelly, Fumbledoor took out his silver Blow-Outer and with one mighty puff, he blew all the lights on and disappeared in a hazy smoke.  
  
A light wind blew over Kelly Seeder as she shut her eyes, not knowing that she was special and not knowing that at that very moment people were toasting to her in hushed voices saying: "To Kelly Seeder -- the girl who died momentarily!" 


	2. The Disappearing Cages

Disclaimer: Alright, this is going to be a bit different for a disclaimer. Most the characters in this story are actually mine, just based off the characters from Harry Potter. The story line, however, is not mine (that belongs to J.K). I have though 'improved' on it by my standards. Tweaked it here and there. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost ten years had gone by since the day the Fiedlers found their niece on their porch. The only way that it seemed time had really passed was by looking at the wall of pictures hanging in the living room, oh -- and the fact that everyone looked older. There were a few photos of Mr. Fiedler and Mrs. Fiedler (some of them even together in a prepared pose!), but most were of their daughter. The largest portion was of Gale staring blankly at the camera, but she did some activites in other pictures. Such as Gale running from a flock of geese, clutching a piece of bread in her chubby little hand, and one with her eating an enitire three layered cake by herself. But with all these pictures on the wall, not one of them showed the face of the fourth member of the family, well not wholly anyway. There was one photo that had the other girl's right arm near Gale, but if anyone ever asks about it the Fiedlers say that it was just some inconsiderate person.  
  
Kelly Seeder stilled stayed in the Fiedler household, and was actually asleep right then. That didn't last too long though because a high pitched shriek was coming from below her.  
  
"WAKE UP! UP, UP, UP!"  
  
Kelly rolled over and groaned at her Uncle's ranting.  
  
" GET OFF YOUR REAR AND COME DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE!" continued her uncle. And just to get his point across he began pulling down on the cord on her door (which incidentally was the attic door) then letting it go so that a loud SLAM would pound through the attic.  
  
Kelly groaned again and threw her pillow aside. She sat up, streching and thinking about the dream she had just had. There was only one thing she could remember about it, the word 'Vroom.' She scratched her head in thought then shrugged it off. Standing up, she brushed out the few tangles in her hair, then carefully stepped off the little platform that was her 'room,' and down the broken old stairs that would swing down when the attic door was opened.  
  
"Are you awake yet?" demanded her uncle.  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" mumbled Kelly.  
  
"What was that!?" growled her aunt who was sitting nearby.  
  
"Um, nothing," she quickly stated as her aunt gaver her the evil eye.  
  
"Well then," continued her uncle, "Pour some milk, orange juice and coffee for Widdle Gawwey's half-birthday."  
  
Kelly huffed to herself and pouted slightly. Was it already that moron's half-birthday? And nevermind the fact that her real birthday was barely two months ago.  
  
She poured all the drinks into one glass then brought it out to what had been the dining room, but was now a large gift shrine to Gale.  
  
Kelly surveyed the room and could see that Gallie-Waily had gotten a kick boxing set, a telescope and yet another t.v. Kelly guessed that the boxing kit was to be used on her, but that was only if Gale coudl kick her fat legs high and fast enough off the ground to hit her, and even if Gale could accomplish that Kelly knew that she would just dodge it like she does with any other blow meant for her. She had developed a knack for avoiding such things, but she often felt that it was something more than just a knack.  
  
Maybe it was from having to stay in such a tiny, cramped space for so long she was used to having to move quickly in tight areas. Kelly was a fairly normal weight for her height (which was amazing since the Fiedlers hardly ever fed her), and she looked even slimmer than that since she was forced to wear old, worn and streched clothes that once belonged to Gale. She had long arms and legs (almost like her uncle's, but not quiet the same length), shiney blonde hair, and curious deep-blue eyes. Kelly's favorite feature was her hair, which was a little longer than shoulder length, naturally wavey, and when she brushed it out the ends woudl curl up and frame her face nicely.  
  
This made both her aunt and Gale very jealous and they woudl make a weekly threat of shaving her head bald. Kelly never liked to hear them say that for her hair did her another favoer; it would cover up most of the funny shaped scar on the right temple of her forehead. Its been there ever since she could recall, and in fact the first question she ever asked was where she had gotten the scar.  
  
"It's from the tornado accident that sucked you and your family up in," snapped Aunt Pat. But that was never enough, she always had to add something else just because she could. "They all died," she hissed, "and you got that ugly scar to remind you what a nasty child you really are." She would then smile contently after seeing the crushed look on her niece's face.  
  
Kelly roughly put Gale's drink down in front of her.  
  
"Here," she muttered. Gale sneered at Kelly with her shot pig-like nose.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you mad because its my half-birthday or is it because no one remembered your real one?!"  
  
In all the years Gale had been alive there was only one thing that changed as she aged, her waist size. She still had the same fat pale face, pig snout for a nose, dirt brown eyes and frizzy red hair that she had as a child.  
  
"No, that's not it," Kelly said casually. "I'm upset because I have to always look at your bunched-up-pig-face!"  
  
Gale made a few gasping sounds for lack of anything better to say, then took a deep breath and wailed, "MOOOOOMMMMMIIIIIEEEEEEE!"  
  
Wiping her hands on a dish rag, Aunt Pat rushed in frantically, "What is it honey bear!?"  
  
Gale only mad loud gasping huffs and pointed at Kelly. Her aunt quickly turned around, glared at her niece and curled her lip in an ugly fashion.  
  
"What did you do to my precious?" she growled. From behind her mother, Gale was smiling smugly at Kelly and waving her finger in a scolding motion.  
  
"I -- I didn't do anything, just brought Gale her birthday drink," explained Kelly. "I think maybe the coffee may have not been hot enough for her, so let me go fix that."  
  
Before either of them could stop her, she snatched the drink and hurried back into the kitchen.  
  
Way to cut it so close! she thought to herself. Next time why don't you just ask to be locked in the attic and save them the trouble!  
  
Kelly dumped Gale's drink in the sink and glumly poured her another one. While walking away, the telephone began to ring. Uncle Ray, being the closest one to the phone, moved over and picked it up. Kelly paused inthe doorway, curious to hear what was going on. What ever it was, it had upset Uncle Ray judging by the tone in his voice. A moment later her uncle stormed by and marched up to his wife.  
  
"Pat, there's a slight problem," he said, "Mrs. O'Donell had a heart attack then up and died from it. That means she can't take her," he motioned his head toward Kelly.  
  
Gale's lip began to tremble (meaning she was about to throw a fit), but Kelly felt like she could fly. Whenever the Fiedlers took Gale out for things like her birthday (or half-birthday in this case), Kelly would have to go over to Mrs. O'Donell's house. Mrs. O'Donell was a crazy middle-aged woman who lived one street over. Kelly severely hated going there. The house reeked of pickled beets and cheap perfume and Mrs. O'Donell would force Kelly to paint and repaint her nails for hours.  
  
"How inconsiderate, dying like that with out a word of notice," huffed Aunt Pat. "What are we going to do now?" She glared at Kelly as if she had gone over and scared the woman into a heart attack herself. Kelly knew that she should feel bad for Mrs. O'Donell's death, but just thinking about not being a salon slave to Mrs. O'Donell over joyed her.  
  
"No one else will take her, all the other neighbors despise the girl," continued Aunt Pat. Kelly's aunt and uncle frowned in thought.  
  
"Maybe I could just stay here..." suggested Kelly trying to hid the hope in her voice.  
  
"So that you can burn the house down!? I think not," snapped her uncle.  
  
"Well, we could take her with to get Gale's last present...and leave her in the car," contemplated Aunt Pat.  
  
"I'm not leaving her in my new car," argued Uncle Ray.  
  
Gale had been watching the whole time, and had decided that she had had enough time spent on Kelly. Gale closed her eyes, opened her mouth and began to scream inchoherently.  
  
"Now, now Widdle Gawwy," said Aunt Pat trying to comfort her daughter, "Don't be upset." She stroked her daughter's hair.  
  
"I DON'T WANT HER TO COME! SHE'LL MESS UP EVERYTHING!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Don't worry honey bear, she won't mess anything up, will she," said Uncle Ray with a glare. Kelly shook her head violently.  
  
To Kelly's surprise, about five minutes later she found herself in the Fiedler's car on her way to the local pet shop. Her aunt and uncle weren't able to get rid of her so they were forced to bring Kelly along with them.  
  
"If anything happens today," he said while trying to look at her through his rearview mirror and drive at the same time, "I am going to rip off the stairs on your door then lock it. That way even if you manage to unlock the door, you'll have to fall to get out."  
  
"I won't do anything, promise," said Kelly.  
  
The only thing is that weird things always happened around Kelly, and everytime something strange occured the Fiedlers would yell and blame her for it.  
  
One time, Gale had gotten ahold of her father's razor and decided that Kelly needed a shave. So while Kelly slept, Gale began shaving off her hair. Luckily for Kelly, she woke up during it and stopped Gale from finishing. For the rest of the night Kelly worried about how she'd look the next day (for not only was she partialy bald, there was also nothing to hide her scar), she barely got any sleep. To both Gale and Kelly's surprise though, the next morning all of Kelly's hair had grown back.  
  
And there was also the time when her Aunt Pat tried to get Kelly to wear an ugly dress that had once belonged to Gale (olive green with orange and brown stripes on it). The more she tried, the bigger it seemed to get, until it was so large a small circus might have been able to fit inside. She was locked in the attic for a month because she couldn't give an 'honest' answer as her aunt put it, but frankly Kelly had no idea why it had grown so large.  
  
Today though was different, Kelly was going to make sure nothing went wrong. It was worth having to sit next to Gale (who hadn't bathed in about 2 weeks) then to be somewhere that was borning, cramped or smelly.  
  
Once Uncle Ray had become bored with making threats to his niece he turned his attention to making fun of others around him.  
  
He pointed to a little boy going down the street on his tricycle making a funny sound as he passed the vehicle. Uncle Ray swerved the car in his direction as if to hit him (and nearly did), and by bringing the car so close to the kid, it was possible to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Vroom, VROOM, vroom....huh? Aaaahhhhhhh!" (Well that was actually the sound he made after Uncle Ray tried to run him over.) The Fiedlers laughed, but Kelly thought to herself for a moment then recalled something.  
  
"I dreamnt about 'vrooming' last night," said Kelly casually looking out the window to see if the boy was all right.  
  
Her uncle suddenly hit the brakes, bring the car to a screeching halt in the middle of an intersection. People honked angrily as they drove by, but he didn't care. Uncle Ray clutched the wheel in his hands very tightly, until his hands had gone white. Her aunt turned around in her seat and screamed at Kelly, "THINGS DO NOT GO VROOM!"  
  
Gale giggled quietly, and Kelly looked at her aunt puzzled.  
  
"But the little boy --"  
  
"I don't care what the little boy said, he should have been hit when your uncle swerved at him. Things do not go vroom. Vroom is not a word. And vroom is never to be mentioned again."  
  
Her uncle started to drive again as her aunt turned around. Gale slapped Kelly upside the head and sneered, "Things don't vroom." Kelly sat there rubbing her head in pain as well in confusion trying to understand what was so wrong with the word 'vroom.'  
  
It was bright and sunny outside when the Fiedlers and Kelly got our of the car, but that didn't really matter because before Kelly could enjoy the clean air she wa hurried into the pet shop. It was dim and smelt of dead fish, which made Kelly feel sick in the pit of her stomach. Gale ran over (well to be more accurate she waddled quickly) to the first animal cage in sight. Inside it were two little pigs, and when the Fiedlers were done looking at them Kelly moved over to see. She watched the pigs run in small circles around each other, and Kelly thought they looked like Gale, only smaller and faster.  
  
They all slowly walked in and about the different animals as Gale tried to decide which one she wanted. Kelly was having a nice time looking at the kitties when Gale grabbed her by the back of the neck and dragged her over to a different cage and pressed her face down on it.  
  
Through the corner of her eye she could see the cage had a couple of bunnies inside it.  
  
"Here rabbits," snarled Gale, "I have a snack for you." She pressed the side of Kelly's face down harder. Kelly struggled to get free but Gale had gotten the upper-hand on her this time. It was right then that Mrs. Fiedler saw her daughter.  
  
"Galey Waily! Get away from those rabbits!" exclaimed Aunt Pat rushing over to protect her child. She grabbed Gale and dragged her into ther arms, making Gale let go of Kelly.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and look at a safer pet, like a scorpion? They're nice," she said leading Gale over to the scorpion tanks. Kelly slumped down to the ground in front of the bunny cage and sighed. She tilted her head and looked at the little creatures intensely. There were about six or seven of them and most of them were just milling around from having nothing to do. They're not that bad, thought Kelly. Actually, I think they're kinda cute.  
  
Suddenly, all the rabbits stop hoping about lazily and turned toward Kelly. They all wiggled their noses in unison at her.  
  
Kelly just looked at them, then glanced behind her to see if anyone was looking. No one was. She turned back to the rabbits and wiggled her nose too.  
  
The largest bunny hoped forward towards her, then jerked its left ear back at the Fiedlers and shook its head. It gave Kelly the look of:  
  
"Bunch 'o freaks."  
  
"Tell me about it," Kelly muttered to them, though she wasn't sure they'd understand. "They are really annoying."  
  
The bunnies jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
"Well, how did you come to be here?" Kelly asked  
  
The big rabbit pointed at a little postcard on the side of the cage. It had been chewed on a little bit but was still readable.  
  
WARNING:  
  
Wild rabbits, caught in the  
  
meadow of Rivendell.  
  
APPROACH WITH CAUTION  
  
  
  
"Oh," said Kelly sadly. "You were all free once..."  
  
The bunnies jumped up and down once again, but stopped at the sudden loud yelling coming from behind Kelly.  
  
"MOM! DAD! LOOK AT WHAT THE RABBITS ARE DOING!!!"  
  
Uncle Ray and Aunt Pat came running over and pushed Kelly out of the way to make room for themselves. The next thing that happened was amazing -- one minute Gale was grasping onto the wire of the cage with her grubby little hands, and the next, she sat back shrieking with terror.  
  
Kelly sat up and choked on her breath; the cage that the bunnies were in had disappeared completely. The rabbits composed themselves quickly, then began hoping about on the floor. People in the pet store were screaming, jumping up onto chairs, and some were even trying desperatly to hide in empty cages nearby.  
  
As the bunnies hoped by Kelly toward the door, she was sure that a chorus of high pitched squeaks of thanks came from them.  
  
The pet store owner was paralyed in fear.  
  
"The cage." he stuttered. "The cage is gone..."  
  
The only thing Gale and Mrs. Fiedler could do was make heavy gasping sounds while Mr. Fiedler directed them to the van, and dragged Kelly out by the ear. After Gale had recovered though, she began talking about how two of the rabbits had gone for her throat and nearly killed her, but what was worse than that was Gale had also calmed down enough to inform the Fiedlers that Kelly had been talking to the rabbits moments before they're escape.  
  
Once they got home, Uncle Ray jumped out of the car and ran to the side were Kelly was sitting. He grabbed her ear again, dragged her inside to the attic door, and threw her up the stairs. While breathing heavily from anger her instructed two things to her, "Stay -- no food for a week." He marched back into the t.v room where Aunt Pat was waiting with a six pack of beer.  
  
Kelly sat in the musty attack, waiting until the Fiedlers had all fallen asleep. She didn't want to be caught when she went down to get something to eat.  
  
She had lived with the Fiedlers for more than ten years now, ten long years, ever since his family died in the tornado accident. No matter how hard she tried though, she could never recall being sucked up in a tornado with her family. Occasionally, she would stretch her memory as far as it could go while being locked in the attic, and would have strange visions: a bright flare of scarlet red light and a searing pain on her right temple. This, she guessed, was from the tornado but she couldn't figure out what all the red light was... She couldn't remember hardly anything at all, her parents and brother were nothing. Her aunt and uncle refused to talk about them. There wasn't even as much as a small snapshot of them anywhere. The Fiedlers were her only family. Although sometimes she imagined (or maybe believed) that complete strangers knew who she was. Weird people they were too. A very tall man with a tiny blue bowler curtsied to her one day while Gale was at the dentist. After Aunt Pat yelled at her angrily, she grabbed a half way done Gale out of the dentist's chair and dragged them both home. Another time, a bold woman wearing an orange dress shook her hand vigorously in a lunch line somewhere, then walked away. The strangest part was that when ever Kelly tried to get a better look, they would vanish from sight. 


End file.
